Luna’s hero continued
by LunarEclipse1000
Summary: This is a continuation of Luna’s Hero originally by Dr.Forgotenfables. I’m starting from where they left off so if you want to know what happened before go check out the original story.


**A/N: Hi I'm LunarEclipse1000 and I'm continuing where Dr. Forgotten Fables left off. I do not own the mlp or Danny Phantom franchise so none of the characters are mine. Also I'm changing it to first "pony" point of view. That is all enjoy :).**

 **Outside Ponyville's barrier**

Standing on the giant crystal hammer I look down at all the on lookers and smiled. Jumping off I spread my wings and began to glide down as the hammer faded away leaving the smashed crystal dragon in a powdery pile of dust. Though when I landed my vision blurred as I became normal, or as normal as I can get, and collapsed. As my consciousness faded I saw Luna and her friends run towards me. The last words I heard was Luna yelling my name, "Danny!"

 **Later at the library**

I woke up feeling something warm around me. I could easily tell I was in a bed, but that was not the cause of the warmth. Looking to my right I saw nothing, but looking to my left I saw Luna holding on to me. Seeing her made me jump landing right on the edge of the bed. I then began to slip off and tried to cling to the bed but failed to do so.

I landed on the hardwood floor with a loud thud. The noise startled the now young princess. As she looked over the edge she asked, "Danny are you alright?!"

"Yeah I'm fine." I said laughing. Then I asked, "Um, why were you sleeping beside me?"

Luna blushed pressing the tips of her hooves together saying in a nervous tone, "We...um...well thought you could...um...use some company...and stuff."

"Oh." I said blushing at her words. I then thought to myself, ' _Why am I feeling like this? It's the same feeling I used to get with Sam. What is it?_ ' Though at the thought of Sam I frowned but was brought out of it by a door being slammed against the wall. Luna and I both looked at the doorway to see Twilight standing there.

"Is everything alright? I heard a thud from downstairs!" She asked loudly.

I nodded saying, "Yeah I just fell out of bed." Twilight sighed in relief, but noticed that Luna and I were looking away from each other. She smiled seeing that we obviously liked one another.

Twilight continued to smile as she asked, "Hey Princess Luna, would you accompany me on a patrol around the barrier?"

Luna replied, "Of course Twilight Sparkle."

"Great. Oh and Danny you can talk with Spike if you want while Luna and I are out." Twilight said and I just nodded my head in agreement. She then turned around adding as she looked back, "I'll be waiting by the door, so come down whenever your ready princess."

Down stairs Twilight saw Spike and walked to him. When he turned around and saw her he asked, "Is everything alright up their?"

"Yes Spike everything is fine." Twilight replied then added, "Though I think Princess Luna has a crush on Danny." She then slightly giggled.

Spikes eyes widened as he asked, "Really?"

Twilight nodded saying, "Yes, and I think Danny might feel the same about her. That's why I want you to spend some time with him while Luna and I are out patrolling the barrier. Try to find out what he thinks of her?"

Spike nodded then gave a gesture saying 'yes ma'am' as Luna and I came down the stairs. When he saw us he came straight to me saying, "Hey Danny ready to hang out with a dragon?"

I looked at him as I smiled and said, "You bet, but first I'm hungry. Let's grab something to eat." Spike agreed as we walked to the kitchen while Luna and Twilight left to go on patrol.

In the kitchen Spike and I were talking as we ate. When we were done we went to the main room. Their he asked, "What do you think of Princess Luna?"

This surprised me a little, but I answered, "Well she's pretty cool, and very nice. Plus her being able to move the moon is awesome." The next sentence that came from my mouth shocked Spike as I said, "Her eyes shine like the stars themselves were inside them." When I heard those words my face grew a dark pink as Spike stared at me.

 **Edge of Ponyville**

Twilight and Luna walked keeping an eye out for any attacks. As they did that they also talked about the past few years after the dark masters takeover. Twilight told Luna how they were able to survive this long and their efforts on taking back land even though they fail. That only made Twilight look at the mistakes the first year. She then told Luna what lead her to using the summoning spell. She began to stress halfway through the second year which caused her to search for a solution. She then informed her fellow princess that after a year and a half she found a book with the spell in the old castle, though it did take a few months to gather the ingredients.

After that Luna explained what has to her but she left out a lot of details. Details she did not want to share. Eventually they finished sharing and Twilight got her chance. She looked at Luna with a sly smile and asked, "So what do you think of Danny?"

Luna stopped walking abruptly blushing as she said, "Well...um...he's very heroic." Twilight smile widened as she listened to the princess of the moon. The moon princess added, "I'm very greatful to him for freeing me from sombra. He is also very kind to give up his own dream to help others." She then said to where Twilight almost missed it, "Though I don't know why I got a strange warming sensation when he complimented my night."

Twilight was about to answer her when they heard a rustling in a bush outside of the barrier. They both got in a fighting stance and prepared their magic to attack. Then a slightly dirty white flag popped out and began to wave as a small diamond dog came out. He had on a brown vest and a black collar with gems on it. As he got closer a group of Pegasi surrounded him.

The group consisted of five Pegasi and one other flying pony, out of those six were three Wonderbolts. Fleetfoot, Sorin, and Spitfire, they were the only ones to escape from when the changelings attacked the Wonderbolts HQ. The next one was Rainbow Dash, and next to her was Flash Sentry. He survived the attack on the crystal empire do to a vacation that he earned. When he heard of the attack he rushed over, but when he saw it was to late he went to Ponyville.

The last pony was a lot scarier though and his piercing stare made the diamond dog shiver. The pony had a navy blue coat and light blue mane and tail. The pupils in his eyes resembled that of a dragons and they were different colors too. His right eye was crimson red and the other was a dark blue with a scar over it. His cutie mark was a yinyang symble. On his back were two stretched out wings similar to Pegasi, but they resembled bat wings instead of bird wings. He was at the crystal empire when it was attacked and fought sombra who gave him the scar. He did have to flee and managed to escape. When he arrived in Ponyville he said his name was Lunar Eclipse.

As the six ponies surrounded the small diamond dog Twilight asked, "Why have you come here?"

"I ha...have come to...to ask for help from changing pony." The creature replied.

Everypony had concerned looks except for Lunar. Rainbow got close saying, "Why should we listen to you? Your friends attacked us, give us a good reason to let you in."

Before it could answer Lunar turned and bowed to the princesses saying, "Your majesties I think it would be wise to listen."

Luna asked him, "Why would you say that?"

"I can sense his fear is more towards somepony else. Also with how he looks it seems he was running for his life." The strange pony answered.

Luna took another look at the diamond dog and finally noticed the scraps and bruises on him along with the rip in his vest. She and Twilight looked at each other for a bit and then nodded to Lunar. This made Rainbow ask, "What if he's tricking us and attacks all the unicorns?"

Lunar replied, "If your worried about that then I'll stick with him the whole time." With that Rainbow smiled pleased with the answer and Lunar picked the diamond dog up with his hooves. When he did they both vanished and reappeared inside the barrier. Twilight told him to go to the town hall and wait in an empty room. Then she and Luna went back to the library to get Danny.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. And yes I added my oc in. He will make some appearances here and there. He'll also show up at the battle with sombra, but I'm not sure if he should finish him off to spare Danny from the psychological trauma. Well hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time.**


End file.
